1. Field of the Invention
This invention described and disclosed in this application is for a method of forming long strips of dielectric coated metalized film that are used to form high-breakdown strength and high-temperature capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,460,352, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a method of forming high energy density wound capacitors using long strips of metalized substrate coated with a dielectric. As shown in FIG. 2 of the patent the strips include an insulating substrate 22, metalized layers 23 and 25 on each side of the substrate and dielectric layers 24, 26. The dielectric material is deposited on the metalized film. In order to provide an electrical contact area without the dielectric coating, a mask is positioned over a portion of the film as it is transported and coated with the dielectric, thus leaving an exposed edge of the metalized substrate, see column 4, lines 19-24.